


Stairway to Valhalla

by LadyNoir



Series: Iron Dads & Other Ailments (Redux) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU of an AU, Alexandra Stark does what she wants, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, JUST IMAGINE THAT EVERYTHING WILL GET FIXED, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Realm Hopping, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: AU number 2 of Iron Dads and Other Ailments. Alexandra Stark has lived a long fulfilling live next to those she loves. Once her time is done she's given the opportunity to save a Tony Stark that was not as fortunate as her own, she takes it. (Time Travel, EndGame! Fix-it Fic that nobody asked for yet that we all needed)
Relationships: Thor/Alexandra Stark, Tony Stark & Alexandra Stark
Series: Iron Dads & Other Ailments (Redux) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stairway to Valhalla

**Asgard.**

**Year 9007. A.D**

Queen Mother Alexandra Stark gazed down to her kingdom from her balcony, her life had been long and fruitful and now she only waited for death to take her so she could join most of her family in the halls of Valhalla. 

Her long hair that once had shone darkly like the night sky, was now completely white like the snow that covered Jouthenheim. Her skin was slightly wrinkled and her eyes held wiseness that denoted her years. 

Queen Alexandra Stark had mothered four children in her long life, Ragnar, Astrid, Tori and Harald. Ragnar had taken his father's mantle as King of Asgard, while his sister Astrid had married a Vanir prince and was now Queen in her own right and mother of two lovely children. Tori was current leader of Asgard's Valkyries, while Harald was Asgard's most famous general and advisor to the King. 

Alexandra was proud of her children, they were everything she ever hoped for and a little bit more, she and Thor had been so proud of them. 

Thor had passed away almost five hundred years ago, peacefully, in his sleep and Alexandra had only allowed herself to cry for her husband once she had been alone in her room after the funeral rites had been held. She had lost so many people over the last few millennia, her dad, Pepper, her uncle Rhodey, Loki, even her little sister Morgan had decided on a short mortal life, and then her friends, it seemed so long ago and still it hurt like if time hadn't passed. 

She wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. 

"Mother?" Asked a soft voice behind her, she turned, a sad smile on her face, to see Tori, big blue eyes that the woman had inherited from her father, but everything else was all Stark, dark hair and that slightly Italian complexion that Alexandra had shared with her father Tony and her sister Morgan.

"Sweetheart," Alexandra said as she hugged her daughter close. 

"You were crying again mother," Tori chastised her softly, Alexandra let go of her daughter. 

"The pain never lessens, sweetling, I miss many people, your father and mine own most of all," she said, Tori led her to the nearest lounger and they both sat enjoying the calm afternoon. 

"You could join them, mother, Valhalla would welcome you with open arms, I know father would," Tori said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Ragnar, Harald and I will keep Asgard going until it's time for Thorin to have the throne, we are grown, mother, and you deserve your rest." 

"And who will look after you all, if I'm gone?" She asked, sadness in her voice, Tori smiled at her. 

"We Thorsons-Stark look after one another, mother, you and father taught us that, even Astrid, in Vanaheim, we will keep each other safe," Tori promised, Alexandra smiled at her daughter and nodded. 

That night the Queen Mother joined the feast, she danced with both of her sons and with her several grandsons, she spoke to Tori's partner and the rest of the Valkyries and went to bed with a smile on her face. Next morning a maid walked into the Queen Mother's chambers to find her asleep to the world, to never wake up. 

Ragnar was the first by her side, followed by Tori and Harald, Astrid arrived before noon with her children and husband. The Queen Mother Alexandra Stark was laid to rest in a joyous funeral filled with love and remembrance for the Queen that had prevented Ragnarok and that had helped save the Galaxy from the Mad Titan Thanos. None of the present at her funeral remembered the nineteen year old midgardian girl that had been made to marry Asgard's Crown Prince, Thor, nor the fact that she had stood up to Odin when no one else did. But it was okay, that had been another time, almost another life, and Asgard had prospered, so it was fine. 

It always was. 

* * *

**The Pathways.**

**Year N/A.**

Alexandra felt herself floating and opened her eyes slowly, memories suddenly filtering into her head as she did so, she had died, peacefully and she smiled as she remembered her life, she was quick to push herself up and she sat on the strange puddle that she had awaken in. It didn’t seem like Valhalla at all. 

“Hello?” she asked carefully as she stood. 

She and Thor had held many conversations about this moment, about her death and what it would mean as Goddess of Death, but they had been sure that she had won her passage to Valhalla, however this place didn’t look like Valhalla at all. 

“Is there anyone here?” she asked again, she looked down to her hands and noticed that her skin looked young again, she looked around until her gaze focused in the strange puddle. 

Her youthful reflection stared back at her, dark, almost black hair, big brown eyes and a healthy tan, she looked no older than how she had looked at twenty seven and she had looked twenty seven for a couple of centuries and she was dressed in her Asgardian armor, her red cape fluttering behind her. 

“Alexandra Black, or Stark, wasn’t it?” asked a bodiless voice, Alexandra looked up, a confused look on her face. 

“Stark, Alexandra Stark,” she answered firmly and a laugh resounded in the strange place where she was. 

“You did it, Alexandra, you saved the universe, in the end, your detailed plans kept the universe going, threats were eliminated, and you thrived, child, just as we knew you would,” another voice, a female voice said.

Alexandra was baffled at the fact of being called a child when she was over several thousands of years old. 

“Why am I here?” she asked, the voices, many voices, laughed. 

“You are here because we are going to give you a chance to save Tony Stark,” one of the male voices said. 

“My father died two thousand years ago of old age,” she said, a frown of her face. 

“Your Tony Stark, yes, he lived a peaceful, fulfilling life, but you know of the multiverse child, do you not?” the female voice asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“There is a universe, the one you saw all those years ago, the one in which you never existed and Tony Stark will sacrifice his life to save the world from the mad titan,” another male voice said, this one sounding older than the others. 

“We will offer you a one in a lifetime chance, we will send an impression of you to Valhalla, where she will enjoy her death with her loved ones, that Alexandra Stark is dead and will go on, but you Alexandra, you will be sent to that universe to save Tony Stark,” the female voice said. 

“And I will stay there then? To live the rest of my days?” she asked, she remembered being Alexandra Black, she remembered going to the movies with her friends and enjoying the cinematic masterpiece that the MCU was, she remembered the sorrow she had felt when that particular Tony Stark had died, she could save him. 

“Yes, you will still be an Asgardian as you are now, but you shall stay there and join them in Valhalla, where all the impressions of yourself will become one, once the time is right,” the female voice explained. 

“And… what about Thor?” Alexandra asked carefully, “Will he be mine to pursue?” 

“He will yours if he wants to be, that is the gift of free will,” a male voice said. 

Alexandra pondered her options, she was going to save Tony Stark, there was no brainer there, he was her dad, no matter the universe, as long as she was Alexandra Stark, she was a daughter of Tony, that was decided. Yet there was a pang of hurt when she thought of Thor, she loved her thunderer so much that she was not sure that she could just live in the same universe as him and just treat him as a stranger, she couldn’t. 

“I’ll do it,” she said decidedly. 

“Very well, Queen Alexandra Stark, we wish you good fortune in your endeavors,” all the voices said in unison. 

Everything went black. 

* * *

**New York.**

**Avengers Compound.**

**Year 2023.**

Natasha Romanov had seen many things in the past five years. She had tried to maintain a team together, if only to try and help adapt the world to the fact that half of everything had been decimated by Thanos, it was a lonely job, but somebody had to do it. 

The remaining Avengers had taken off in their own ways, Tony had married Pepper and had a small girl, Steve ran a support group and lived in an old apartment in Brooklyn, only visiting briefly, Clint was somewhere in the world chasing his nightmares and imparting his sense of justice, and Bruce had taken off too and Thor had his people to worry about. 

Natasha had kept communications with Rhodes, Okoye, Carol, Rocket and Nebula as a sort of intergalactic council, but even that was hard sometimes. She was jolted from her thoughts when an alarm sounded, something had appeared in the compound grounds. She grabbed one of her guns as she ventured outside. 

There was a small crater and there was a young woman unconscious inside, she was wearing an armor that somehow reminded Natasha of Thor, red cape and all, but physically, the woman reminded Natasha of Tony. Natasha approached the woman carefully, placing her hand on the woman’s neck to check for a pulse. The mysterious woman was alive and apparently stirring. 

Brown eyes shot open and recognition was immediately in them, “Tasha?” 

It seemed that the woman knew her, but she didn’t know the woman, “Who are you?” 

The woman frowned but it was gone in the wink of an eye, “I’m a friend, uh, I’ll explain in a while, do you know what year it is?” 

“Two thousand and twenty three,” Natasha answered as she fingered her gun. 

“Oh fuck,” the stranger said as she ran a hand through her hair, “I’m Alexandra, Alex Stark.” 

Natasha had to double take at the name, “Stark discovered time travel?” she asked, the woman, Alexandra, scratched the back of her head. 

“Not quite, I’m not from here originally, think a little less about Back To The Future and more about Awake, the series,” Alexandra said, Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Multiple realities?” Natasha asked, Alexandra grimaced. 

“More like universes, but in essence, yes, since you are here alone, I take it I don’t exist in this particular one,” Alexandra said as Natasha helped the young woman up. 

Natasha shook her head, “Unless you’re Tony’s new daughter, I doubt it.”

“Ah no, that would be Morgan, I went to live with dad back in 2012 after the invasion,” Alexandra explained as Natasha led her into the compound. 

Natasha noticed that Alexandra had no visible weapons, but the ex-assassin didn’t let her guard down. 

“What happened here? It’s so empty,” Alexandra said; Natasha raised an eyebrow at the young woman. 

“Thanos happened, didn’t he snap your universe too?” Natasha asked interested. 

“Not really, we fought him together, uh, he almost killed me and my unborn child, but Thor was faster at separating his head from his shoulders, my unborn child kept me alive long enough for Princess Shuri to save my life,” Alexandra explained, “That was so long ago.” 

“How old are you?” Natasha found herself asking, the young woman seemed confused for a while. 

“I’m definitely older than twenty seven, but it feels so weird, like, I died of old age, yesterday and I’m here today and yet I don’t feel old as I felt, I’m ready to live my life again,” Alexandra said softly, Natasha smiled softly at the young woman. 

“And your husband?” Natasha asked, although she felt as if she knew the answer. 

“Thor, uh… he passed five hundred years ago, he had a nice life and… fuck, I feel so detached, uh sorry,” Alexandra said and sat on the closest couch gripping her head between her hands, she was muttering something under her breath. 

Natasha felt a little bit sorry for her, but there was very little the Russian redhead could do. 

“Why do they feel so far away?” Alexandra was looking at Natasha with unshed tears in her eyes, “Like they’re not mine anymore?” 

“Maybe so you could make space for the ones that are here,” Natasha offered, a single tear slipped from Alexandra’s eyes and she nodded. 

“I want to go home,” Alexandra murmured, Natasha sat next to the young woman and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, Alexandra pressed herself to Natasha and closed her eyes, “Thank you, Tasha.” 

* * *

Alexandra took a quick shower and Natasha loaned her a change of clothes, a pair of shorts and a sweater that Alexandra was sure that probably had belonged to her dad, along with a pair of sneakers that looked to be new. Alexandra grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber and smiled sadly, she didn’t have anything else with her, she could summon her armor with her seidr anyways. 

When she walked out of the room she was using she heard another voice in the hallway, she walked into the living room to find Natasha talking to Steve Rogers. He looked wearier than the Steve she had known, her Steve had been softer around the edges than this one who had lost it all and then a little more. 

“Hi,” she said carefully, Steve eyes regarded her and he looked at Natasha who nodded, “I’m Alex Stark.” 

“Steve Rogers,” he said walking up to her and offering his hand, she shook it and smiled at him. 

“It’s good to meet another version of you,” she said, Steve looked back to Natasha, who was smiling, and then back at Alex. 

“We were friends?” 

“The best of, although we didn’t start out as such, you’re a little bit of a dick and can be a little too self righteous,” she said.

Steve huffed and crossed his arms, but there was a small smile on his face, “Good to know.” 

“Yeah, uh, Tasha explained what happened with Thanos here, uh, I’m going to go meet my dad, any of you want to come?” she asked. 

Steve and Natasha exchanged glances, but nodded. The drive was sort of tense and Alexandra remembered that it was likely that Steve and Natasha hadn’t visited Tony before this. 

The lake house was as Alexandra remembered, she had loved the place and it had been when a lifetime ago she had birthed her first child, Ragnar Thorson, but that was the life of another Alexandra, she scolded herself, this was new, all new. From her spot in the backseat she spotted Tony playing with Morgan in a small house outside, Alexandra could feel her excitement rushing through her veins. 

Steve stopped the car and she almost jumped out of it, she heard Natasha trying to tell her something, but she didn’t listen, Tony Stark was right there and he was alive and somewhat young looking, younger than the last time she saw him, he was alive. 

Their gazes found and Alexandra was hurt, he didn’t know her, this Tony Stark didn’t know who she was, he was not the one who drank hot chocolate with her while they wore matching pajamas and watched Disney movies, but he was Tony Stark and in the moment it was all that mattered. 

* * *

Tony Stark stared at the young woman who had all but dashed out of the car that Steve was driving, she was looking at him as if he was a ghost and she looked eerily familiar, she was standing, like a deer in headlights and Tony almost missed Morgan pulling on his sleeve. He looked down to his little girl and smiled at her before sending her in to find Pepper. 

The young woman watched as Morgan made her way to the house and then returned her gaze to him, her eyes were glassy and she looked as if she was making an effort to not cry. Tony watched as Natasha approached the woman and whispered something in her ear, the woman nodded tearfully, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away her tears. 

Tony guessed it was his cue to speak, “What brings you to my humble abode?” 

“Dad,” the girl, because the young woman is looking very much like a scared girl, and if Tony is hearing right she just called him dad. 

Tony tried to say something but suddenly he had an armful of a strange girl that started sobbing, he looked at Steve and Natasha who were looking at him with sympathy, Tony patted the girl’s hair awkwardly. 

“Morgoona?” he asked carefully, because his mind was going into overdrive, the girl let go of him and laughed as she wiped away more tears. 

“No, Morgoona is five, I’m Alex, Hi Dad,” she said, voice trembling and Tony couldn't help but to be confused. 

“Alex,” he said testing the name, it did sound right, “Where are you from?” 

“Another universe, I died a couple of days ago, of old age and I got sent here, to save you,” she said as she tried not to cry anymore, Tony nodded and returned his gaze to Steve and Natasha who shrugged. 

“Universe? Kid,” Tony ran a hand through his face as he realized the implication of that sentence. 

“I’m sorry, for dropping unannounced, I don’t want to impose, but… I, you’re my dad and you died several hundred years ago and I just, I’ll stay with Tasha at the compound,” she said rapidly, Tony had to think fast and hold her arm to prevent her for bolting. 

“Nonsense, you’re my kid, right?” he asked, Alexandra nodded, “Then you are welcome to stay, you know Pepper?” he asked cautiously, Alexandra nodded. 

“She’s the best mom,” Alexandra said softly, Tony smiled at her. 

“Are you Pepper’s too?” he asked; she shook her head. 

“But she’s been my mom since I was seventeen,” she explained, Tony nodded. 

He led her into the house after Natasha and Steve said their goodbyes and after a lunch made by Pepper, they both listened to her story. 

“So, Point Break, huh?” Tony asked as they were seated in the living room, Alexandra blushed slightly and nodded at him. 

“He’s very sweet, or my version of him was,” she said fiddling with her fingers. 

“Are you going to reach out for him again?” Tony asked, Alexandra shrugged. 

“Might as well, he’s my other half, I believe, no matter the universe, although, I don’t think he’s doing that well,” she murmured as she allowed her Seidr to rush through her freely, soft blue light coming out of her skin. 

“You have powers,” Pepper pointed out, Alexandra smiled at her. 

“I was Queen of Asgard for many years and there was some sort of ritual with mine and Thor’s wedding vows that allowed me some things, words carry power in the right circumstances, at the time of it, we thought it was an act of defiance, then we realized that it was much more than that,” she explained, Tony and Pepper were confused. 

“Defiance?” Pepper asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“I got married to Thor when I was nineteen, in my universe we prevented many catastrophes cause I was a seer, or, sort of a seer, I had visions of the future in my dreams and I had seen that the destruction of Asgard basically set the entire universe to be destroyed afterwards, so with dad’s help, we called Thor to earth,” she began telling her story, Tony and Pepper listened with rapt attention, “Odin thought that I was going to do something risky to try and escape the marriage, or that Thor wouldn’t go through with the bedding, either ways we were between a rock and a hard place, Loki saved me from falling to my death as I tried to escape Asgard that night and watched over me as I slept.” 

“Loki? Are we talking about the same person?” Tony asked, Alexandra smiled sadly and nodded.

“Loki was one of my best friends, he was severely misunderstood and Odin had much of the blame for that, also, New York, that was Thanos, he tortured Loki and Loki just did what he had to do to escape, trust me, there’s much more to what any of us knows,” she said softly. 

“You didn’t know everything then?” Pepper asked, Alexandra shook her head. 

“No, which is why Odin’s marriage pact caught me off guard; so, where was I, ah, yes, Loki watch over me that night and explained to me what Odin had really meant when he had named himself my guardian in Dad’s absence, according to Loki it gave him, and whoever he decreed to take them, droits du seigneur towards me, so unless Thor and I consummated our marriage, I was up for grabs, and since Thor had promised dad that he was going to protect me, well, marriage it was,” she explained, Tony and Pepper looked horrified by the thought. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just developed Stockholm Syndrome?” Tony asked, Alexandra shook her head. 

“Thor would never take an unwilling woman to his bed, we consummated our marriage, a month passed, he took me back to earth,” 

“Why a month?” asked Pepper, Alexandra smiled. 

“The nine were having problems so he had to lead Asgard’s armies, he also didn’t want me to carry that burden alone, so he left after our wedding night and left me under Loki and Frigga’s care, a month later he returned and brought me to the Tower, he was completely terrified of dad and you Pepper, you guys, the hulk and uncle Rhodey threatened him, we returned to Asgard after a week so we could be there for the convergence, we prevented Queen Frigga’s death and managed to lock away the aether and also we trapped Odin in a permanent Odin sleep because we discovered that he wanted to unleash Ragnarok.” 

“Wow, you guys were busy then,” Tony said, Alexandra nodded. 

“Thor and I slept for the second time ever like almost two years after our marriage, he became a devoted celibate because dad had threatened to skin him and build a throne with his bones,” she said with a small smile, Tony grinned. 

“I would do that,” he said, Alexandra nodded him. 

“But we built a relationship, we became friends and then went from there, I was kidnapped once, that influenced us a lot ‘cause I was skittish afterwards,” she said softly, Tony looked angry for a moment. 

“Who did it?” he asked, Alexandra looked at him sadly. 

“It took us several years to realize who the guy was, but it was Zachariah Stane, he held me for over several hours before dad and the rest of the avengers could find me, Steve donated several pints of blood to my cause and from there I rarely ever moved without Thor shadowing my every step,” she said, Pepper pulled her into a hug. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” she said, Alexandra smiled at Pepper. 

“It’s okay, you guys are here and I’m here, Morgan is here and that it’s all that matters right now, I’ll look for Thor someday,” she said. 

* * *

  
  


**Three Months Later**

**Stark Lake House, New York.**

**Yeah 2023.**

Alexandra was in the kitchen with Pepper when she heard a car, the two women exchanged glances, before watching through the windows as Natasha, Steve and Scott Lang stepped out of the car. Morgan ran into the house a couple of minutes later. 

“Alex!” the girl said, Alexandra turned her attention to her little sister. 

“Yes?” 

“Aren’t those your friends?” Morgan asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“But they are dad’s friends too, wanna help me with the lasagna?” 

Alexandra kept Morgan entertained until Pepper sent them both to ‘save’ Tony, Morgan was the first out of the door, while Alexandra followed at a more sedated pace. 

“Hello guys,” she said as she walked to the porch. 

“Alex,” Steve and Natasha greeted, Alexandra then turned her attention to Scott. 

“You must be Scott Lang, nice to meet you, Alex Stark,” she said, offering her hand. 

They talked for a few moments until they left, Alexandra and Tony exchanged glances before heading inside. 

* * *

“Time travel, Aly, that’s impossible,” Tony said, it was late at night and only he and Alexandra were awake, she shrugged as she ate a juice pop. 

“If there’s anyone who can figure it out its you, dad, but it is up to you if you want to, you’re already mine and Morgan’s hero and you will always be,” she said with a smile, Tony looked at her, proudness in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Aly,” he said, she smiled at him and observed as he worked. 

Thirty minutes later he let out a small “Oh shit,” as he tumbled into a chair. 

“Shit!” Morgan said animatedly from her hiding place. 

“Noooo, we don’t say that,” Tony said standing and moving to pick her up, “Only mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her.” 

“Why you up?” Morgan asked, Tony smiled at her and Alexandra snorted from her place. 

“Cause I got some important shit going on here, what do you think? No, I got something on my mind, something on my mind,” Tony said. 

“Was it Juice Pops?” Morgan asked, she looked at Alexandra, then back at Tony. 

“Sure was, that’s extortion, great minds think alike, juice pops, exactly was in my mind,” he said as he walked into the kitchen, when he walked out both he and Morgan had juice pops although Morgan had two and ran to hand one to Alexandra. 

“Thank you, Morgooona,” Alexandra said as she picked Morgan up. 

“After this, bedtime,” Tony said, Morgan pouted. 

“For Aly too?” she asked, Tony nodded, “Can Aly stay with me tonight?” 

“Sure can, easier for me to put both of you to bed, off we go,” Tony said, Alexandra giggled, but stood, Morgan in her arms and walked upstairs. 

She was quick to get into her pjs and into bed with Morgan before Tony walked into the room, when he did both Stark girls were giggling under the covers. 

“Tell us a story,” Morgan said as she sat on the bed, Tony sat on the edge and smiled. 

“Okay but first,” Tony pushed Morgan’s head to her pillow, “That face goes there.” 

“Story, please?” 

“A story, once upon a time, two girls went to bed, the end,” He said smiling, Morgan and Alexandra giggled. 

“That’s a horrible story,” Morgan said. 

“That is your favorite story,” he said as he placed a kiss on Morgan’s forehead and the one on Alexandra’s, "I love you tons.” 

“Love you too, Dad,” Alexandra said with a small smile. 

“Love you 3000,” said Morgan, Tony looked surprised. 

“Wow 3000, that’s crazy, go to bed or I’ll sell all your toys, night night” he said before turning off the light and walking out of the room. 

“Do you love daddy 3000 too?” Morgan asked quietly, Alexandra smiled softly at her sister. 

“Of course I do, and I also love you and Mom 3000 too,” Alexandra said, Morgan nodded and snuggled up to her. 

“You’re the best big sister,” the little girl said, Alexandra’s eyes watered as she smiled. 

“And you’re the best little sister,” she said, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s forehead. 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep happily. 

* * *

Alexandra and Morgan walked downstairs, Pepper already had breakfast started and Tony was nowhere in sight. 

“Hey Pep, where’s dad?” Alexandra asked as Morgan took her place at the table. 

“I believe I saw him walking to the garage, please tell him that breakfast is ready,” Pepper said, Alexandra nodded and headed outside. 

“Dad?” Alexandra asked as she walked into the garage, she saw Tony examining Steve’s shield. 

“Aly!” Tony said, turning, shield in hand. 

“Breakfast is ready, Pep will kill you if you leave without eating, and I will be displeased if you don’t take me with you,” she scolded him slightly, Tony pouted. 

“My own daughter,” he said as he put the shield in the back of his car, Alexandra smiled at him. 

“You do know that I can help, right?” she asked, Tony squinted at her. 

“You don’t have any weapons,” he said, Alexandra smirked at him before summoning her lightsaber and activating it, “A lightsaber, really?” 

“You built it for me, or would have, it was my wedding gift back in 2013,” she explained as she turned it off and handed it to Tony, he examined the hilt and activated it. 

“It’s incredibly calibrated, I’m impressed by myself, does that make me a narcissist?” he asked as he turned it off and handed it back to Alexandra, she shrugged. 

“You had one too and Thor gave you a few lessons, he’s an excellent swordsman,” she said thoughtfully. 

“And who taught you how to use yours?” Tony asked, interested. 

“Queen Frigga and Loki, I can also summon knives,” she said, Tony nodded. 

“Fine, you’re coming,” 

* * *

They left soon after breakfast, but not without promising Morgan that they’d be back with cheeseburgers once they returned. Steve was outside when they arrived at the compound, Alexandra was quick to say hi and disappear inside. 

“Hello Tasha, leaving so soon?” she asked as Natasha was gearing up for leaving, the redhead smiled at her. 

“I’m going to get Clint,” Natasha explained, Alexandra nodded and patted Natasha’s back. 

“Good luck, this is going to work,” Alexandra said softly, Natasha nodded at her. 

Alexandra kept walking when she stumbled into Bruce, Nebula and Rocket. 

“Hello Uncle Bruce, Rocket, Nebula,” she greeted. 

“You must be Alex,” Bruce said, she nodded and then smiled at Nebula and Rocket. 

“Alex Stark at your services,” she said, offering her hand, both Nebula and Rocket shook it, “I have to thank you for taking care of Dad while in space, you’re basically an honorary Stark as it is,” Alexandra said kindly, Nebula nodded. 

“You’re Stark’s daughter, the one from another universe,” Rocket said, Alexandra nodded. 

“You guys going to get Thor, right?” she asked, Rocket and Bruce nodded, “Mind if I tag along?” 

“Sure,” Rocket said, Alexandra grinned. 

“Great, I’ll go tell dad, I’ll be at the ship in a second!” she said, she smiled at Nebula once more and dashed back inside. 

Tony was in the conference room with Steve and Rhodey, who had just arrived, Alexandra grinned as she walked in. 

“Uncle Rhodey!” she said as she hugged the dark skinned man. 

“So you’re my universe hopping niece?” he asked, she nodded a grin on her face, she then turned to Tony. 

“I’m going with Rocket and Uncle Bruce to retrieve Thor, Nebula is here too, which means that you treat her with care, I just thanked her for keeping you safe in space and told her that she’s an honorary Stark, also she’s not allowed to time travel, see you later!” she said before dropping a kiss on Tony’s cheek and running out of the room. 

“What just happened?” asked Steve, confused, Tony blinked several times. 

“I think she went full oracle on us and I think I just adopted a space murder kid,” Tony said, Rhodey frowned. 

“Full oracle?” he asked, Tony nodded. 

“In her universe they managed to defeat Thanos because she had visions of the future, if we’re going to attempt time travel and she just told us that Nebula can’t time travel it’s because she subconsciously knows something,” Tony said, Steve and Rhodey exchanged glances. 

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Steve said. 

* * *

Alexandra was almost brimming with excitement as she sat on the back of a truck as she, Bruce and Rocket went to retrieve Thor. It was weird seeing the Asgardians working like normal people, so different from the Asgard that she remembered, she felt sorry for them. The truck reached the port and Alexandra was the first to get out, fixing her jacket, Bruce was quick to follow and to spot Brunnhilde. 

“Nice to see you, Angry Girl,” Bruce said smiling at the Asgardian woman. 

Brunnhilde grimaced as she took in Bruce's changes, “ I think I liked you better either of the other ways,” she said, Bruce ignored her and moved to introduce Alexandra and Rocket. 

“This is Rocket, and Alex Stark,” Bruce said, Rocket greeted Brunnhilde while Alexandra was paralyzed for a moment. 

“Brunnhilde,” she murmured, saluting the Valkyrie respectfully. 

Brunnhilde blinked several times at the other woman, “My lady?” 

“Just Alex, please,” Alexandra said, remembering her manners, she smiled tightly at Brunnhilde, she looked at Bruce and Rocket, “Go along, I’ll join you”. 

“Do I know you?” Brunnhilde asked once Bruce and Rocket were out of earshot. 

“Not in this universe, my apologies,” Alexandra said looking down. 

“You’re a Traveler,” Brunnhilde said, Alexandra nodded. 

“I’m a special kind of Traveler, my life came to an end and an impression of me went to Valhalla, the Norns sent me here to begin anew,” Alexandra explained, Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow. 

“But you’re a midgardian,” she pointed out, Alexandra shook her head. 

“Not quite, not for a long time,” Alexandra said and handed Brunnhilde a small pin. 

“Your highness,” Brunnhilde said, Alexandra patted Valkyrie's shoulder. 

“Not in this universe, my friend,” Alexandra said and looked to Thor’s house, “Tell me the truth, how is he?” 

“Do you care at all for him?” Brunnhilde asked a little tense, Alexandra nodded. 

“I love him, past, present or future, I am his and he is mine,” Alexandra said softly, Brunnhilde relaxed. 

“He will need much help, he might not be the man that you remember,” she warned, Alexandra nodded. 

“He’s still Thor, is he not?” 

“Aye,” Brunnhilde said, Alexandra smiled at the Valkyrie. 

“There is a plan to bring everyone back, if there is a way to bring our people back, I will see it done,” Alexandra promised, Brunnhilde nodded, “Hold the fort for us.”

“Always,” the Valkyrie said, Alexandra grinned at her before walking to the house. 

She could hear voices inside, Bruce and Rocket, she knocked on the door before stepping in. The sight that welcomed her tore at her heart. Her Thor, all unkempt, his beard exceedingly long and his hair matted, he had gained more than a fair share of extra pounds, but despite the depressive vibe of the entire thing she loved him still, just as she had told him millennia ago, she would still love him, always. 

“Thor?” she breathed, she gained the god’s attention instantly. 

As if pulled by an invisible rope, Thor stood from the sofa, bag of chocolates forgotten and walked to her, Bruce and Rocket stepped back, allowing Thor to reach Alexandra, fine tendrils of lightning were running through his body, he stood in front of her, his form towering over her smaller one, she cupped his face with her hands. 

“What kind of creature are you?” he asked, she giggled at him as she peered into his mismatched eyes. 

“So much pain and sorrow, elskan-min, the years have been cruel to you,” she murmured, Thor’s breath hitched as he peered into her eyes, something inside him knew those eyes. 

He ran a hand carefully through her hair, as if he could somehow break her, “Who are you?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Yours,” she answered simply, she continued to hold Thor’s face, her hands glowed blue as she spelled his drunkness away. 

He blinked several times and continued to look at her, his eyes welled up with tears and she pulled him into a hug, her hands around his shoulders as he went down holding onto her like a lifeline. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” she cooed into his hair, it smelled weird, yes, but she couldn’t care less at the moment, Thor was with her and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment, she looked up to Bruce and Rocket, “Can you guys go get the ship ready?” 

Once Bruce and Rocket had left she turned to Korg and Miek, “Guys, I know that playing it’s cool and all, but I need you to clean up, like, now,” she ordered gently, Korg and Miek stood and disappeared upstairs. She continued holding Thor until he stopped crying, she smiled softly at him as he looked up to her. 

“What is your name, my lady?” he asked as he stood straight, she grinned and looked up at him. 

“Alexandra Stark,” she said softly, Thor’s eyes widened slightly and her grin widened, “Come on big guy, we’re going to save the world,” she said grabbing one of his hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“After you,” he said, motioning for her to walk, she picked Stormbreaker on her way out. 

* * *

Once out, Alexandra winked at Brunnhilde who smiled back at her, Thor’s hand was firmly clasped in hers as they walked to the Benatar. Alexandra decided to stay in the back with Thor while Rocket and Bruce sat up front. She sat on the god’s lap and spent most of the trip running her hands through his hair, while Thor’s arms were snaked around her middle. She kept cooing at him, whispering sweet nothings into his hair. 

When they arrived at the compound she said goodbye to Bruce and Rocket and hauled Thor into her room and into her bathroom, he shuffled awkwardly as she filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. 

“In you go,” she ordered, Thor looked at her strangely but complied and in a few moments his dirty clothes were a pile on her bathroom floor, “Is the temperature good?” 

“Aye,” Thor answered, she smiled at him and busied herself with washing his hair, it was extremely long and extremely dirty, she started humming a lullaby that she used to sing to Ragnar, “I know that song.” 

“You should know it, your mother taught it to me,” Alexandra said softly as she worked to untangle Thor’s hair. 

“Did she have a happy life?” he asked after a moment, Alexandra nodded. 

“We all did,” she answered, Thor frowned. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I was offered a chance to save my dad,” she explained, “I asked about you and they told me that as long as you wanted me, I could have you as such is the gift of free will.” 

“And would you have me, as I am at this moment?” he asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“Always, I love you, that hasn’t and will not change, you are still Thor, are you not?” she asked, Thor nodded, “Then, there’s your answer, elskan-min.” 

“I am not worthy of you,” he said after a moment, Alexandra smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. 

The kiss was slow, as if they had all the time in the world, Alexandra tried not to count the differences between the kisses she had known and this one, this Thor had been worn down, he had lost everything and then some, if there was someone in the world who was worthy of a miracle, that was Thor, she pulled away minding the tub between them, Thor had an amazed look on his face and she couldn’t help but giggle at him. 

“You are the only one worthy of me,” she said, tapping his nose with her finger before grabbing the shower head and started washing the suds out of Thor’s hair. 

“For how long were we married?” Thor asked. 

“Almost seven thousand years, we had four children and they had children, save for Tori who joined the Valkyries, she was in charge of them when I passed, Astrid went and married a Vanir prince and Harald became Ragnar’s advisor and general of Asgard’s armies,” she explained as she remembered her children like a dream that she had had long ago. 

“How did you manage to defeat Hela?” he asked. 

“We never had to confront her in the first place, we trapped your father in his eternal sleep and we changed the life-force that was powering the spell, instead of his, it was mine, Loki and Frigga designed the spell, and a couple of years later, when we battled Thanos, I almost lost my life to him, Ragnar’s powers kept me alive long enough for Princess Shuri to save me and I met Hela as I was in limbo, she was angry, but most of it all, she was tired, so she passed and I became the new goddess of death,” Thor’s eyes widened as Alexandra smiled sadly at him.

“You are the goddess of death?” he asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“It is ironic and yet fitting in a very poetic way, with my actions, I saved countless lives," she said softly, running her hands through Thor's hair, "To die, people have to live first, no being can be truly dead without living, even stillborn children are alive inside their mothers before they die, death is the end of life, no matter how short that life is." 

"Am I to die then?" Thor asked after a moment, Alexandra shook her head, a smile on her face. 

"There's still much life in you, Thor Odinson, as there is life in this universe," she said. 

"Is there a chance for us then? For the Avengers?" He asked, looking a little lost. 

"There is always a chance, Thor, I am here to make sure it doesn't go sideways, but you need to trust me, are you willing to do so?" 

"Yes, I trust you, my Queen," Thor said, Alexandra grinned at him. 

"Good, I'll go pick out some clothes for you to wear while you finish then," she said and stood, leaving Thor to finish his bath and straighten his thoughts. 

* * *

Once Thor was wearing fresh clothes and his hair was pulled back in a messy bun, the two Asgardians walked to the conference room. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony did a double take on Thor's form, but a single raised eyebrow by Alexandra promptly made them keep their thoughts to themselves. 

"So, anything new?" Alexandra asked. 

"I'm working with Thumbelina on our quantum realm suits, once those are done we will test what we have, from there is building a larger quantum time machine, I'm estimating a week's time for everything to be ready, or at least ready for a test run," Tony explained. 

"Then we'd need to work through the logistics," Steve added. 

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's create a schedule, if we do manage time travel we have to be ready for whatever we might find in our way," Alexandra prompted and everyone moved to work. 

* * *

"Hey, Aly, kid, are you and Point Break?" Asked Tony as he and Alexandra were working with Bruce and Rocket in the lab. 

Alexandra looked up from her screen and raised an eyebrow at him, "Are we what, dad?" 

"Together? I don't know kid, he looks kind of depressing," Tony said, Alexandra frowned. 

"Well, he lost everything, we can't exactly fault him for it," 

"I'm not, look, this is coming out the wrong way," Tony said as he walked away from the suit he was working on, "Thor's a friend and we've all gone through enough trauma already, I'm just worried about you both and this upcoming mission of ours." 

Alexandra's eyes softened as she looked at Tony, "Dad, it's okay, we're going to work through it, I love Thor, and he knows it, he knows who and what I am, and he also knows that I would rather die than see him or you get hurt." 

"Kid, I'm your father, or a version of it, whatever, don't you think I should be the one making that sort of promise?" Tony asked, Alexandra grinned at him. 

"You've done enough and yet you are still doing it, now come on, this isn't going to build itself."

* * *

"Training? Are you serious Steve?" Alexandra asked as she walked into the gym with Steve. 

"You said it yourself Alex, we need to be prepared for whatever we might find, assuming you will join one of the missions, you need to be prepared," Steve reasoned, Alexandra huffed. 

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you, old man," she said with a smirk. 

They positioned themselves on the mats, Steve didn't have his shield and Alexandra didn't have any discernible weapons. Steve lunged first and Alexandra side stepped him easily enough, she winked at him as they got in position again and Steve tried again coming into contact with what seemed Alexandra, but she vanished. 

"First rule when fighting with me, everything is not what it seems, captain," she answered from another side of the gym. 

"How did you?" Asked Steve, now confused. 

"I did mention that I was Queen of Asgard, Stevie," she said, mirth in her eyes. 

"Right," he muttered, she walked to him and assumed her stance. 

"Come on, no tricks," she offered, he looked at her warily, "I swear, no magic." 

"Okay," Steve said. 

They fought for a while, Alexandra managing to pin Steve down a couple of times and Steve managing to throw Alexandra to the mat, although her last movement caught him off guard as it was Natasha's signature thighs move. 

Alexandra laughed as Steve blinked several times, his back to the floor, "Tasha taught me that one though, very useful." 

"I can see it," Steve groaned as he pushed himself up, "Do you use any weapons?" 

"Sure do," Alexandra said as her lightsaber appeared in her hand, she lit it up and Steve raised an eyebrow. 

"A lightsaber?" 

"I'm allowed to be a little bit of a nerd," she said defensively. 

"Holy shit! Is that a lightsaber?!" Asked Scott from the doorway, Alexandra grinned at him. 

"Sure is," Alexandra said as he approached. 

"That's so cool, where did you have it done? I bet it was somewhere really cool in space," Scott said as Alexandra handed it to him. 

"Actually, it’s Stark made, dad made it for me," she explained, Scott's eyes widened. 

"Shit! Stark is definitely my new favorite person, man, Luis would love this!" He said excitedly. 

"Do you know that your friend Luis is Bucky Barnes' grandnephew,” Alexandra said, an amused smile on her face. 

Steve frowned at her, “He’s what?” 

“Luis’ grandmother was Rebecca Barnes, she married Pedro Garcia, a Mexican soldier who fought in World War two, oh, you should have seen Bucky’s face when Luis told him, priceless, we should film it this time around, it’s always good to have blackmail material on Bucky, he’s a little shit,” Alexandra said thoughtfully, Steve was gobsmacked and exchanged glances with Scott who was still mesmerized by the lightsaber. 

“You were friends with Bucky too?” Steve asked, a little dazed, Alexandra nodded. 

“In my universe you told dad, albeit just because I told you to, about Bucky and his parents just after SHIELD fell, it saved us many, many problems in the long run, and you know that Bucky’s a total nerd, he and dad were good friends,” she said softly. 

For the first time in many years, Steve Rogers felt a little hope within himself, because if this crazy plan of them worked then he’d have Bucky back, and maybe, just maybe, he, Bucky and Tony could be friends and Steve wouldn’t feel guilty for choosing one over the other. 

“Thank you, Alex,” Steve said after a moment, the dark haired woman smiled at him and nodded before taking her lightsaber from Scott and walking out of the training room.

* * *

She found Thor outside, running, out of all things, with Clint. He was all sweaty and his hair was pulled back in a bun, his beard was matted with sweat and what was visible of his cheeks looked red, he was heaving as he pushed himself to his limits, wearing a navy blue tracksuit with the SHIELD logo; Alexandra materialized two bottles of water and walked to where they had stopped, Clint looked at her thankfully as he took the offered bottle and then she handed the other to Thor, who instead of drinking poured the contents of the bottle over his face. 

“Thank you, my lady,” Thor said, Alexandra nodded at him. 

“You have been working yourself ragged, elskan-min,” she pointed out, Thor shrugged and Clint took their words as a cue to leave. 

“I have let myself go for too long, my lady, I only wish to be deserving of the title you have bestowed upon me,” he said, her eyes softened as she took his hands in hers. 

“But you are already, you will always be, no matter how you look, what you do or what you don’t, you’ll always be my Thor, shouldn’t that be enough?” she asked, Thor smiled at her and shook his head. 

“You deserve my best, my Queen, or nothing at all, not this pathetic excuse of a fool,” Thor said downcast, Alexandra sighed before holding his face with her hands, forcing Thor to look at her. 

“You could never be a pathetic excuse for anything,” she said sternly, her eyes on Thor’s, “You’re the most amazing, strongest and sweetest man I’ve ever known, apart from my dad, but you, this you, Thor, my love, you’ve done things that no one’s ever done, or survive doing them, I’ve seen them all, your journey, my love, I’d be concerned if you had been up to one hundred percent after all you’ve been through, the water of sights, Hela, taking the blunt force of a dying star, Thanos torturing you with the power stone, surviving in space, you’re still here and we’re going to get everyone back and you’ll still be here, does that sound like a pathetic excuse of a fool to you?” 

“Well, when you put it like that," Thor said and Alexandra burst out laughing, she pulled Thor into a hug as she laughed. 

“I love you,” she said ,pulling away from him, “This version of you, I love you,” she said before Thor pulled her into a kiss. 

Thunder resounded in the distance and it suddenly started raining, pouring over them both as they kissed, they pulled away laughing as thunder resounded again, tendrils of lightning were coursing over Thor’s skin and going over to Alexandra, she grinned at him as lightning struck nearby, Thor’s eyes widened and he pulled her into another kiss. 

* * *

They walked into the compound laughing and dripping water everywhere, Natasha, who was sitting on a couch, only raised an eyebrow at the pair and Alexandra just smirked in return. They headed for their room, where they were quick to shed their wet clothes, Alexandra could tell that Thor was still a bit insecure about his appearance but she paid no mind as she tackled him to the bed and proceeded to make love to her god like she hadn’t before. 

* * *

“How did we meet?” asked Thor as they were lounging on the bed, a thin bed sheet covering their bodies. 

“I called for Heimdall as I had seen a vision of Asgard being invaded by the Dark Elves, you came down several hours after, I was young back then, just a couple months shy of my nineteenth birthday,” she started softly and Thor paid attention as she recounted their first meeting.

Her going to Asgard, Odin and his animosity, the fateful wedding and their wedding night, Thor had been outraged to learn of it, but she then told him of the good things that came from it, the threats, saving Frigga, saving Loki and Asgard, imprisoning Odin, the life-force change, moving to midgard, their friendship, Tony’s parental instincts, their family; then she spoke of the fall of shield and how he stood by her as she, with the help of Tony, rebuilt it from the ground under the Stark Industries banner, she spoke of how everything seemed to be working out for them. 

Then she explained her kidnapping, how some guy who had issues with Tony because his dad had been an asshole to him had decided to kidnap her, how she had spent the worst hours of her life, how she had been whipped, waterboarded and drugged, Thor had been appalled, but then she mentioned how the Avengers rescued her, how Tony had blasted the man to pieces, how Steve had donated blood, how she had recovered, Thor by her side, how he had helped her find herself again between all the pain and insecurities, how she felt the safest when he was by her side, how their relationship changed again. 

She spoke of Asgard again, how they took measures to prepare themselves against the mad titan, how Thor had ended up in Sakaar with a new haircut thanks to one of Thanos’ lackeys, how she had cut the being’s head off with her lightsaber and how they had met Brunnhilde and the guardians and how the world had come together to destroy the stones and fight against Thanos. She told him about many things then and Thor couldn’t help but feel grateful for this woman who had everything and yet had taken the choice to become a Traveler. 

“My Queen,” Thor said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair, she smiled at him. 

“Always,” she murmured as she grabbed one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

That night, for the first time in the past five years, Thor had a restful night as he knew that whatever they had to do in order to right the wrongs made by Thanos, as long as his Queen was by his side, he could handle it. 

* * *

The next few days happened in the same vibe, in between training and building the time machine the Avengers developed a small routine, Alexandra had taken to shadow Tony in the labs, often helping whenever she could and reminding everyone that while yes, she was technically an Asgardian, she was still Tony’s daughter. 

Thor continued his training with Clint and Steve, his progress slow going, but his determination never wavering, as Clint had told him, it was going to be hard to burn through five years of bad decisions, but they could work on it together. 

Natasha had been surprised by the impact that Alexandra had on the team as the young woman had ingrained herself in the time as if she had always belonged there, and Natasha reasoned that perhaps that particular Stark was what they had been missing before. Alexandra always made time to pull Natasha and Nebula aside and talk girl stuff, even if it was showing Nebula videos on the internet of trying to paint Nebula’s nails, that had gone as well as it needed to, Alexandra then deciding to use hot rod red at the end, since no other nail polish seemed to go with Nebula’s hands. 

Alexandra then had promised to develop a line of nail polish and remover just for Nebula once they were done with their mission. Natasha appreciated the sense of normalcy and domesticity that Alexandra brought to the team and the young woman loved braiding Natasha’s hair or Thor’s. 

That was another thing that Natasha had noticed, how Alexandra had helped Thor, it had shocked Natasha to see Thor as he was after the five year gap, but he seemed much more livelier with Alexandra around, a softness in his eyes that reminded Natasha of the man he had been before, when the Avengers had been a working unit, before Ultron, before the lies and secrets, when they had been the closest thing that Natasha Romanov had to a family. 

“Hey Tasha, you’re thinking too loud,” Alexandra said with a soft smile on her face, handing Natasha a strawberry juice pop. 

Natasha took the offered juice pop and shrugged, a small smile on her face. 

“Nebula and I are going to try the sauna that dad built here, want to join us?”

“Sure,” she said as she stood, Alexandra handed her a towel and winked at her before leading Nebula to where the sauna was. 

Maybe after they brought everyone back Natasha could work into rebuilding her family, she was sure that Alexandra would help her. 

* * *

They were ready for testing the machine, Clint had offered to go once Scott had backed out, Alexandra stood next to Tony and Nebula behind one of the screens, Bruce was behind another screen with Rocket by his side, Steve and Thor were on the other side of the room with Natasha, Scott and Rhodey, they were as ready as they could be. 

“Clint, now you’re gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift, don’t worry about it,” Bruce warned, Clint nodded and went to take his position on the platform. 

“Wait a second,” Rhodey interrupted, “Let me ask you something, if we can do this, you know, go back, why don’t we just find baby Thanos and,” he made a gesture of strangling, Alexandra chuckled quietly while Tony had an amused look on his face. 

Bruce looked offended, “First of all, that’s horrible.” 

“It’s Thanos,” Rhodey countered. 

“And secondly,” Bruce continued, “Time doesn’t work that way; changing the past doesn’t change the future.” 

“Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them,” Scott interjected, “Thanos doesn’t have the stones, problem solved.” 

“Bingo,” said Clint from the platform. 

“That's not how it works,” warned Nebula, Clint threw her a look. 

“Well, that’s what I heard,” Clint said defensively. 

“What, by who? Who told you that?” Bruce asked almost in outrage. 

Alexandra feeling that they were extending the conversation decided to interrupt, “Guys, please, while we could name countless films about time travel, and trust me, I’ve seen them all, time travel doesn’t work that way, by going into the past we would be altering the time-space continuum and thus making the past our present /future and our present becomes our past, which would be impossible to change due to the fact that it would be your new future, we’d risk erasing this whole timeline if we did so.” 

The team looked at her and nodded. 

Bruce then turned to Clint, “Alright, Clint, we’re going in 3… 2… 1!” 

Clint suddenly disappeared from everyone's view as he went quantum. A minute later he materialized back holding a baseball glove, he sat on the platform and Natasha was the first to move to his side. 

“Hey, hey, look at me, you okay?” Natasha asked gently, Clint seemed dazed as he looked at her, he held up the glove. 

“Yeah, it worked, it worked!” he said as hope returned to his face. 

Alexandra patted Tony on the back a smile on her face, Tony smiled at her and nodded. 

* * *

The next part of their mission was figuring out the times and places to retrieve the stones, they moved to the meeting room and brought up the holograms so they could brainstorm about where they could get the stones. That process took them two days to decide and plan about the teams. 

“Nebula will go to Morag with Rhodey,” Steve said as he was splitting the teams. 

“No can do,” Alexandra cut him off, “Nebula is not cleared for time travel.” 

“Why?” asked the aforementioned woman. 

“Because of your network,” Alexandra began explaining, “You go to the past and we risk you connecting with past-Nebula, that would be disastrous to our mission, past-Thanos would find out our plan and get here destroying most of this future, so as much as it pains me, Nebula must stay here.” 

“I understand,” the blue alien said, Alexandra looked at her softly. 

“I promise to try to find a way to bring Gamora back, I just need a little time, okay, once we sort this out,” Alexandra promised, Nebula nodded, “I will go to Morag with uncle Rhodey.” 

“Then it’s settled, go rest, we meet here tomorrow after breakfast,” Steve said and the avengers nodded. 

* * *

Alexandra and Thor planned to return to their room, but she stopped by Tony’s room telling Thor to go ahead. Tony was fiddling with one of his helmets, she knocked on the door so he’d know that she was there, he looked up and smiled tiredly at her. 

“I hope you’re not filming any goodbye messages,” she said as she walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed. 

“Am I becoming that predictable?” Tony asked, Alexandra laughed and shook her head. 

“You’re not, but you’re my dad, I know you, but I can assure you that we’ll do well tomorrow, you’ll see,” she said as she hugged him, Tony pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Okay… why don’t we call Morgan?” he asked a smile on his face, Alexandra nodded and he took out his phone. 

* * *

Alexandra walked into her bedroom, a smile on her face and it widened when she saw Thor sitting on the small couch that their room had, he smiled back at her and held her as she sat on his lap, straddling him and pressed a slow kiss to him, he answered in kind, pulling her as close as he could to his body, he wished he had his old body back, that way he could make love to her as she deserved, but she didn’t seem to mind, she only cared about him and that made him feel good. 

She only had eyes for him and that gave Thor a sense of satisfaction that no one could take away; she didn’t look twice in Steve’s direction and even Thor could appreciate that the man hadn’t lost his shape, but his Alexandra only had eyes for him, for Thor. 

“I’m not him,” Thor murmured against her lips, his grip on her thighs tightening. 

“Who?” she answered breathlessly, Thor nibbled on her bottom lip, a small growl escaping his mouth. 

“Other me, I am not him,” he said pointedly, pulling away from her, she looked at him confused. 

“I know that,” she answered and he pulled her back for another kiss, one of his hands trailing up her body and nestling in her hair, holding her head in place as he devoured her mouth. 

“Do you?” he asked as he pulled her away, he examined her face, her lips were swollen and inviting and her eyes were dark with lust. 

“I do,” she said with conviction, “Haven’t I showed you?” 

And she had, but Thor’s nerves were running high, he didn’t know what he would find tomorrow in his quest, he was going to Asgard with the rabbit, anything could go wrong. He needed reassurance, that she wouldn’t leave after this was over, after she had saved Stark for whatever fate awaited him that she was trying to prevent, Thor wasn’t stupid, she had been granted for Valhalla, he didn’t want to wake up in a few days to an empty bed, she had promised that she wouldn’t leave, but the norns had been cruel to him lately. 

“Hey,” she said softly, pulling him from his thoughts, she was looking at him with such care and love that Thor couldn’t help himself but to pull her into another kiss. 

“Don’t leave me,” he pleaded against her mouth, “Please.” 

“I would never,” she answered, her heart breaking at the sight of her golden man pleading as he was, “You’ll always have me, I promise.” 

“Okay,” he murmured, he looked lost and worn, Alexandra pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood offering her hand to him. 

“Let’s go to sleep, tomorrow’s another day and you’ll have to save your energy for us to celebrate,” she said with a slight smirk, Thor took her hand and she pushed him to the bed, where she cuddled up to him and willed him to sleep. 

* * *

Next morning everyone was up early, conversation at breakfast was seldom and Natasha was the first to go so she could phone Okoye and Carol about what they were going to do. They stepped into the platform exactly at 10:00am after Steve’s speech, with Nebula manning the machine. 

Alexandra squeezed Thor’s hand before going to stand next to Rhodey and winked at Tony as her helmet came up. They went quantum and they were suddenly traveling through space and time, the group separated at random intervals. 

Rhodey, Alexandra, Natasha and Clint appeared in a small planet that Nebula had directed them in 2014 safe from Thanos eyes and close to Morag, Clint quickly engorged the Benatar and the four of them got in, Alexandra taking control of the ship, she got them to Morag and descended near a plain behind some rocks, they got ready to walk out of the ship, Natasha and Clint in the rear. 

“The coordinates for Vormir are in place,” Alexandra said, Natasha and Clint nodded, “It should go smoothly, it's not much different than piloting a quinjet.” 

“That’s really helpful,” said Clint, Alexandra smiled at him. 

Rhodey moved to hug Natasha, “Take care okay?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Take that stone and come back, no messing around,” Rhodey warned, Clint nodded at him. 

“You got this,” Clint said. 

“We’ll get it done,” Rhodey said, as Alexandra moved to hug both Natasha and Clint. 

“We’ll see you on the other side,” she said with a small smile, Natasha and Clint smiled before walking back to the Benatar. 

As soon as they were alone, Alexandra turned to Rhodey. 

“We must move, Quill will arrive, but so will Thanos’ lackeys, we have a small window of time to get to that stone,” Alexandra said, Rhodey nodded and followed her. 

“Are you sure this will work?” Rhodey asked as they walked, Alexandra nodded. 

“I don’t know everything, but in the vision I saw, Nebula’s coming with you was what threw all the plans to shit, since that was avoided I think we have a pretty good shot at reversing this as peacefully as we can,” she said, Rhodey nodded. 

“Could you fight Thanos? If that was the case?” he asked, Alexandra shrugged. 

“I mean, I could, I am several thousand years old, I lived to see him destroyed once, I am much more powerful now than I was back then,” she explained. 

“How does that work then? If you can remember everything, how is it that you can have a relationship with Thor and treat Tony as your dad when you know that they are different people from the ones you knew?” Rhodey asked, she smiled at him because it was clear that he had given it much thought. 

“Well, my old memories are like remembering a dream, I know what I did and everything that happened, but I’m also detached from it, I know that Tony is my dad because that was the offer and the reason why I agreed to come here, to save Tony Stark, he’s my dad no matter which universe, there is no universe in which I wouldn’t gladly give my life for his, and Thor is my soulmate, our souls are the same in every universe, which is why sometimes people don’t meet their other half, they could be scattered across the several universes and in some they meet, in others they don’t and they just move on,” she said thoughtfully. 

“So Thor’s like an added bonus?” Rhodey asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“His soul knows mine, because our souls were always attuned to one another, at first we didn’t know what it was, our circumstances were not ideal, but I was always meant for him as he was for me, so even if this is a different Thor from the one I knew first, his soul is still the same, and besides, after my Thor died I felt hollow for many years, so having Thor, even if it’s another one, back with me is a gift that I’m not going to question,” she said. 

“Fair enough,” Rhodey said. 

* * *

They continued walking through Morag, Alexandra was the first to spot Quill, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw him dancing around, she gestured to Rhodey so the man could knock Quill out, once Quill was out for the count, Alexandra rummaged through his bag finding the tool that they needed, she smiled at him and gestured towards the temple. 

Alexandra opened the door with Quill’s tool and winked at Rhodey before walking in, all her senses were alert, but they were alone in the room, Alexandra saw the forcefield around the room and then looked at Rhodey. 

“I’m going to need your gauntlet, it is removable, right?” she asked.

Rhodey nodded and removed his gauntlet, handing it to her, she smiled and willed her magic through the gauntlet, the familiar blue eerie glow flowing through her hand, the gauntlet mimicked her hand movements as it floated in front of her. 

“That’s useful,” Rhodey said as she willed the gauntlet past the forcefield, the gauntlet began melting. 

“You’re going to need a new one,” she said as she pulled the orb out, she handed the gauntlet back to Rhodey and held the orb in her hand. 

“We’re done here,” Rhodey said, Alexandra nodded, “Sync up,” he said and their quantum suits came around them, “Three… two… one..” 

* * *

They appeared back on the platform, Nebula was down by the panel board and Alexandra sighed in relief as she saw the blue girl, then she turned around and counted her Avengers, she almost paled when she realized that she had forgotten something very, very important. 

“Clint, where’s Nat?” Bruce asked, Alexandra’s ears were ringing as Clint silence overtook them. 

She should have been the one to go to Vormir, she could have retrieved the stone, Death was her domain. She turned her teary gaze to Tony who looked as defeated as the others. 

“I will get her back,” she said decidedly, the other avengers turned to look at her, “Once it’s time to return the stones, I will return them and I will bring Natasha back.” 

“And can you do it? Did you just set Natasha up to die like a pig for fucking slaughter?” Clint raged coming up to her face. 

Alexandra’s whole mood darkened and her entire frame glowed in anger, “Don’t presume to know my motives Clinton Barton, I love Natasha as any of you, she’s my friend, if I had known what would go off in Vormir, I would have gone myself.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” Clint asked venomously, Alexandra glared at him. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t know everything, that is the part of me that it’s still human, the part that keeps me from killing and destroying everything in my path, don’t presume you’re the only one who is hurting, mortal,” she snapped at him. 

Looking at Alexandra’s anger the rest of the Avengers realized that while she was easy going and generally well liked, she was still a powerful entity and not completely human like them, or as rooted to the mortal plane as Thor was, she was a Queen and a goddess. 

* * *

The team took a break before moving to their next phase; Clint avoided Alexandra like the plague and the others tried to keep the tension at bay. Alexandra sat outside on the small deck, watching the clouds float by, she was joined by Thor a couple of minutes later. 

“My lady, Stark is about to place the stones on the gauntlet,” Thor said softly, Alexandra looked at him, red rimmed eyes and nodded. 

He offered his hand to her and she stood, “I didn’t know.” 

“I believe you,” Thor said, Alexandra squinted her eyes at him but decided to remain silent as they walked back into the compound. 

She had noticed that Thor was carrying Mjolnir in his hands and smiled at the sight of the hammer, it had been so long since she had seen it, not since Ragnar had given it to his youngest son, Thorin.

“I told you so,” she said quietly, Thor looked at her confused, “That you were worthy.” 

“Ah, yes,” Thor said bashfully, Alexandra smiled at him and extended her hand, Thor looked at her and placed Mjolnir in her grip.

Alexandra twirled the hammer in her hands and handed it back to Thor, who was smiling at her. 

“I shouldn’t be a surprise,” Thor said, Alexandra winked at him before walking into the laboratory. 

Everyone was huddled around the gauntlet, even Nebula and Rocket, Alexandra smiled at them and went to stand next to them. 

“So the glove’s ready, who’s gonna snap their freaking fingers?” asked Rocket, all the heads snapped to Alexandra. 

She raised an eyebrow at them, “You want me to wield it?” 

“Well, as of right now you’re the most powerful of us,” Rhodey said, Alexandra tilted her head to the side. 

Maybe this was truly her mission, preventing Tony from snapping his fingers, a Stark for a Stark, she was Goddess of Death, she was the most powerful being in the room, she knew it, but to withstand the power of the infinity stones, she lifted her right hand, a blue eerie glow coating her skin. 

“Okay,” she said softly, she looked at Tony and then at Thor. 

“Are you sure about this?” asked Tony, he looked hesitant, she smiled at him. 

“I am,” she said, convinced in her words that she didn’t really feel, but she was not going to fail them. 

“Okay,” Tony began, “Everyone that Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bring them back to now, to today, don’t change anything from the last five years.” 

“Got it,” Alexandra said as she was handed the gauntlet, she could feel the stones taunting her. 

She summoned her armor and watched as the other avengers prepared themselves. 

“Friday, please activate protocol eight,” Tony said. 

“Yes boss,” Friday’s voice resounded through the speakers and the compound went into lockdown mode. 

Alexandra slipped her hand into the gauntlet, her magic providing a shield between her and the stones, she could feel their power trying to break through her magic, she closed her eyes and bit back a groan as the power of the stone fought against her magic. 

* * *

Tony watched as Alexandra closed her eyes and began to glow blue, black tendrils of magic at the end, moving ominously, she opened her eyes and Tony couldn’t see her eyeballs, just blue light, her hair began floating slightly and she hovered a few inches from the floor. 

“Is she okay?” asked Steve looking at Thor. 

The god of thunder had an unreadable look on his face as Alexandra lifted her hands and snapped her fingers, as soon as she snapped the gauntlet came off, falling to the floor with a resounding thud, she followed soon after, her legs giving out beneath her only to be caught by Tony. 

“Hey Aly, kid, hey,” Tony said as he moved her head, he pressed his finger to her neck, finding her pulse point, it was there but weak, she looked relatively unharmed and yet she was unconscious in his arms. 

Tony felt a presence by his side and looked to find Thor crouching next to him, the god pressed his hand to Alexandra’s forehead, tendrils of lightning moving from his hand to her skin. Alexandra reacted, opening her eyes, but instead of the warm brown eyes that she had inherited from Tony, they were met by pitch black. Tony almost dropped her as he saw her eyes. 

“Aly?” he asked carefully, black eyes turned to him in confusion. 

“Stark,” she said, her voice sounding strange, foreign, almost mechanical. 

“It’s me, Tony, your dad, remember? there’s me, Morgan, Pepper,” Tony said frantically. 

Alexandra blinked several times, her eyes changing from black to brown as she did so, they widened as they saw Tony and Thor. 

“Dad,” she whispered before she passed out again. 

“She’s breathing,” Tony announced, tightening his hold on her, “Did it work?” he asked. 

The rest of the Avengers exchanged glances, Friday lifted the lockdown and Scott was the first to walk out of the lab towards the nearest window.

“Guys, I think it worked,” Scott said as he saw the plants and birds around the compound. 

Clint's phone rang and he picked up, he muttered something over the phone, not really being able to convey his message due to his happiness. Steve crouched next to Tony and Thor. 

“Is she okay?” he asked, Tony and Thor exchanged glances. 

“She’s still breathing, as long as we keep it like that I believe that she has a chance,” Tony said as he stood, Alexandra in his arms. 

“Let’s get her to the medbay,” said Bruce, Tony nodded. 

* * *

Alexandra felt like floating, she was hurting in places she didn’t know that could hurt, but she was also floating. 

“That was very foolish of you,” said a well known voice, Alexandra opened her eyes and pushed herself to sit, there was indeed Loki looking down at her. 

“Loki?” she asked, the green cladded god smirked at her, “Did I die?” 

“Not yet, but you were close, whatever possessed you to put that blasted thing on?” he asked, his voice sharp, Alexandra laughed. 

“Careful there Lokes, you sound like you care,” she said, Loki rolled his eyes at here. 

“And becoming a traveler, whatever possessed you to do that?” he asked, she shrugged. 

“I was bored and I was looking for my next great adventure,” she said cheekily, Loki huffed. 

“Of course you’re quoting that fool,” he said, Alexandra grinned. 

“Why am I here? Why are you here?” she asked suspiciously, “We thought you died at least Millenia ago.” 

“Of course you would,” Loki said offhandedly. 

“You never came back, we were worried and we tried searching for you, Ragnar, Tori and Harald missed you, Thor and I did too,” Alexandra said, Loki’s gaze softened. 

“I visited Astrid,” he told her, Alexandra smiled at him. 

“She told me, which is why we thought that it had been your wicked way of saying goodbye, we held a funeral and everything,” she said, Loki smirked at her. 

“Oh I know, I was there, the green flowers were a nice touch,” he said, Alexandra rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you would attend your own funeral,” she said, “But where did you go?” 

“Places, I visited other universes too, killed a few people, got killed a few times, you know, the usual,” he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him. 

“And you’re here… because?” 

“You called me here, with your snap, this new universe of yours doesn’t have a Loki anymore, Thanos saw to it but you called me here along with that other Loki’s essence, apparently I made a promise to Thor, something about the sun shining on us again,” Loki said with a small smile on his face. 

“So… you’re staying then?” she asked, Loki’s smile sharpened. 

“You have to find me first, this is after all happening inside your head,” he said as he began to glow green. 

“Loki, stop playing your games,” she said as she tried to stand but Loki just smirked once more before disappearing. 

* * *

“MOTHERFUCKER,” Alexandra snapped as she regained consciousness, startling Tony, Thor and Bruce who were in the medbay with her. 

“Aly, sweetheart, you okay?” Tony asked as he helped her sit on the bed. 

“Fine, just peachy,” she said as she flexed her right arm, it didn’t seem to be burned, she wriggled her fingers, it hurt a lot, but it looked fine, “Did it work?” 

“It did, Cap is welcoming the others back,” Tony said, Alexandra nodded at him and moved to stand from the bed, Thor was quick to move to her side and help her. 

“That’s good, you’ll have to stand up and help the international community relocate and help the people who just got back,” she said, Tony nodded. 

“We will, Natasha had a plan for that, she was working with Okoye, we’ll do it,” Tony promised, Alexandra nodded. 

She walked with shaky legs and Thor’s help towards the door. Thor ended up carrying her outside where the rest of the avengers were reuniting with their lost comrades. She saw as Steve was hugging Bucky, how Rhodey was hugging Sam and Clint had Wanda in his arms, she saw Strange talking to Wong and then she saw Peter Parker who as soon as he saw Tony he ran to them. 

“Mr. Stark!” the teenager said as he reached them, “Holy cow, you will not believe what’s been going on, do you remember when we were in space and I got all dusty? I must have passed out ‘cause I woke up and you were gone but Doctor Strange was there and-”

Tony cut the teen as he hugged him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, before relaxing into the hug, “This is nice.” 

Alexandra exchanged glances with Thor, a smile on her face as she saw Tony and Peter, it was a couple of minutes before the teen noticed her and Thor. 

“Wow! You’re Thor, like the god of thunder, can you really control the weather? I bet it’s really cool! I’m Peter Parker,” he said excitedly, he then looked at Alexandra, “Hi, I’m Peter.” 

“Hi Peter, I’m Alex, Alex Stark,” she said, offering her hand, “It’s good to meet my little brother.” 

“Little brother? Uh Mr. Stark is not, uh, I…” he scratched the back of his head and Alexandra laughed. 

“My dad doesn’t build time machines for everybody, trust me, you’re an honorary Stark alright,” she said, she winked at Tony who was looking slightly sheepish. 

“A time machine? really? that’s so cool!” Peter said, Alexandra giggled and nodded. 

* * *

It took time, between greeting everyone and assuring a very confused Doctor Strange that everything was okay; Alexandra had to introduce herself to the group of heroes and after five days of chaotic meetings and discussions Alexandra was ready to part with Thor to New Asgard, she had asked to borrow several of the stones (power, space and reality) and she had fashioned herself a staff that could hold them. 

“We’ll be back before you know it, I still have to retrieve Natasha and Gamora at two different points in time and I have to return the rest of the stones too,” she told the avengers that were in the meeting room. 

“And what is exactly what you’ll be doing?” asked Steve, Alexandra smiled at him. 

“Asgard lost many things during and before Thanos’ quest to power, I will try to right a few wrongs and get the people of Asgard up to their feet, the fact that Odin was the shittiest of dads doesn’t mean that an entire group of people has to suffer,” she said pointedly, the rest of the Avengers nodded. 

Alexandra and Thor walked outside, both in their armors; Thor had his beard braided and his hair up in a viking do, he definitely looked leaner than a month ago when they had retrieved him from New Asgard, but nowhere close to where he had been before, but he was a work in progress. Thor handed Mjolnir to Alexandra and brandished Stormbreaker summoning a bifrost. 

“Honestly, he still has no regard for lawn maintenance,” Tony said as he saw the burned sigil on the floor, Steve chuckled at the familiarity of the scene. 

“Thank you Tony,” Steve said, Tony looked at him and shrugged. 

“Resentment is corrosive, I told you so,” Tony said, Steve smiled amusedly. 

“Regardless, we wouldn’t have done this without you and I should have trusted you back then and I should have been honest with you, even if its late, I’m sorry,” Steve said earnestly. 

Tony tried not to look at him, “Let bygones be bygones, wasn’t that the say.” 

Steve hummed and stayed with Tony observing the skyline, a car approached and Steve almost laughed. 

“Don’t miss me much, Cap, I have two girls waiting for me at home and another one that eloped with a viking god, but I’ll be back in a week, probably with Morgan, so I’d suggest you hide that shield where my little rascal can’t find it, or else she’ll end up using it as a sled,” Tony said before getting into the car, a smirk on his face. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said as he ran towards the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Ready to go home?” Tony asked, Peter nodded and looked at Steve. 

“Goodbye Mr. Rogers, sir,” he said, Steve patted Peter on the back. 

“I hope to see you around Peter, you’re an Avenger now,” Steve said and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Of course sir!” 

“Leave my intern alone Rogers, he’s mine,” Tony said and Steve laughed. 

* * *

Alexandra and Thor arrived in New Asgard, they spotted Brunnhilde by the docks and walked to her. 

"Anyone appeared?" Alexandra asked, the former Valkyrie shook her head, Alexandra nodded grimly, "I will restore Asgard and all the Asgardian souls that were taken by Hela and Thanos." 

"Can you do that?" Asked Brunnhilde and Alexandra smirked. 

"I just restored the Galaxy, my friend, Asgard will be a piece of cake," 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
